gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Couy's Dimension 2: Trap Patrol
'''Couy's Dimension 2: Trap Patrol '''is an upcoming fan-game by CouyZ and a sequel to Couy's Dimension. This game has similar features to Skylanders: Trap Team but except the playable heroes are only in the game and when the villains get trapped and boomed back, they're now heroes who are also only in the game. Playable Characters Heroes #Josh McCoy #Black Claw #Rubber #Lara Gem #Red Raven #Virtual Couy #Burn #Mario #Luigi #Rosalina #Sonic #Tails #Knuckles #Blaze (Wii/Wii U/Xbox One)/Sticks (PS4/PSVita)/Amy (3DS) #Pikachu #Mewtwo #Yveltal #Celebi #Lopunny #Manticub #Spyro #Gill Grunt #Trigger Happy #Stealth Elf #Cynder #Pop Fizz #Terrafin #Jet-Vac #Food Fight #Twilight Sparkle #Rainbow Dash #Applejack #Sparky #Dan #Chris #Ben Tennyson #Elesis #Dio #Arme #Lire #Lass #Mari #BRR Mascot #Joltzen #Robin #Cyborg #Beast Boy #Starfire #Raven #Terra #Kirby #Meta Knight #Waddle Dee #King DeDeDe #Mega Man #Agent P #Phineas #Ferb #Homer Simpson #Bart Simpson Villains When trapping a villain and booming him/her back, you can play as that character. There will be 26 trappable villains. #Slenderman (captured in the Violet Octopus) #NES Red (captured in the Red Spider) #Miley Cyrus (captured in the Cyan Guitar) #CeCe and Rocky (captured in the Turquoise Discoball) #Illusionauts (jousing team villain;captured in the Sapphire Gene) #Happy (captured in the Vermillion Bag) #Alfred Hedgehog (captured in the Brown Eye) #Justin Bieber (captured in the Green Note) #Scrappy Doo (captured in the Purple Collar) #Demi the Slut (captured in the Mauve Streamer) #Megatron (captured in the Navy Racecar) #Bubsy Bobcat (captured in the Yellow Clawglove) #Johnny Test (captured in the Orange Skateboard) #Alex Russo (captured in the Pink Star) #Mike the Knight (captured in the Blue Shield) #Tree Fu Tom (captured in the Lime Acorn) #Zee (captured in the Emerald Bug-Eye) #Lava Woman (captured in the Ruby Volcano) #LOS Dark Spyro (captured in the Byzantium Fireball) #Zoey Stevens (captured in the Magenta Bolt) #Dollface (captured in the White Chair) #Barney the Dinosaur (captured in the Indigo Fossil) #Boomdroid (captured in the Grey Cube) #Dark Vathor (captured in the Gold Strike) #Marobot (captured in the Marobot Trap) #Sceevil (captured in the Sceevil Trap) There is a clear colored trap crystal that you can trap all the villains in, called the Vault Trap. Levels There will be 16 levels where you trap villains in. #Robbed Partyhouse (villains found: Slenderman) #City Escape (villains found: Johnny Test) #City Escape II (villains found: NES Red) #Rythmland (villains found: Justin Bieber, Demi the Slut, Miley Cyrus) #Haunted Palace (villains found: Scrappy Doo, Dollface) #Monstrous Temple (villains found: Happy, Zoey Stevens) #Cybertron (villains found: Illusionauts, Megatron) #Treetop Forest (villains found: Zee, Tree Fu Tom) #The Future (villains found: CeCe and Rocky) #Volcanic Sea (villains found: LOS Dark Spyro, Lava Woman) #Fantasy World (villains found: Mike the Knight, Alex Russo) #Stone Cave (villains found: Alfred Hedgehog, Barney the Dinosaur) #Stone Cave II (villains found: Bubsy Bobcat) #Boomdroid's Lair (villains found: Boomdroid) #Dark Palace (villlains found: Dark Vathor) #Kingdom Sceevil (villains found: Marobot, Sceevil) Traps There are 24 traps to collect. All traps come in packs. Starter Pack The Starter Pack of this game comes with the Trap Base, the game itself and these traps. *Violet Octopus *Red Spider *Cyan Guitar *Vault Trap Trap Pack 1 *Brown Eye *Green Note *Purple Collar Trap Pack 2 *Yellow Clawglove *Orange Skateboard *Pink Star More Trap Packs will be revealed when the game is completed on November 2014. Trivia *The trappable villains in this game are the characters that everyone hates and CouyZ's OC villains. *This is the first game made by Couy to have joke characters. Category:Games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:CouyZ's Games